Recuerdos incluso en la muerte
by Miko.RF
Summary: Recuerdos acuden a la mente de Draco causandole un gran dolor. La muerte de Hermione es todavia una herida fresca en su pecho, pero debe seguir adelante y proteger a Charlotte.


**Recuerdos. Incluso en la Muerte **

**ONE Shoot. Draco-Hermione.**

**Para leer con: **Even in Death de Evanescence

* * *

¿Puede llegar a morirse uno por amor? ¿En cuántos pedazos se rompe un corazón?

El dolor que sentía en esos momentos era simplemente demasiado real. Había estado en un eterno sueño junto a ella, pero no la sentiría nunca más. Ni a ella, ni a sus besos; esos roces fugaces de sus labios. Ni sus abrazos llenos de confort y paz...

Aun creía oír su voz a lo lejos, en un susurro apenas audible. Era esa canción que tanto le gustaba a ambos: la cual relataba esa historia tan parecida a la suya. _Tan imposible como la suya._

No podía ser.

Cerró los ojos creyendo percibir la esencia a vainilla de su amada. Sabía que no era real. Entendía que solo era una mala pasada de su mente. Solía suspirar profundo siempre que estaba junto a ella. El perfume hurgaba en su interior volviéndolo vulnerable, llenando cada célula y cada rincón de su ser. Como odiaba tener que sentir tanto con tan poco. Con solo una fragancia lograba recordar mil y un momentos.

Una criatura pequeña se aferró con fuerza a su pierna sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, regresándolo a la realidad. Esa cruel verdad. Una niña de unos cinco años lo miraba expectante. Su castaño cabello caía hasta por detrás de la media espalda. El brillo de la luna relucía en la fina, lacia cerda. Le tomó de la mano y la muchachita miró hacia delante con sus tormentosos ojos grises y con una voz aguda y dulce interrogó al individuo sin apartar la vista de más allá de la penumbra en la que se encontraban:

-¿A qué hora viene mami? ¿Está allí con aquellos hombres?

A lo lejos se vislumbraban lapidas, la mayoría de ellas improvisadas, ya que en ese tiempo de guerra era imposible recrear una buena sin que ésta fuera destruida en una cruel batalla. Como había descrito la niña, a la distancia había un grupo de personas en un funeral. El funeral de su amada; de Hermione Granger.

Él no se había aproximado. Nadie sabía de su romance con la ex-Griffindor. Tampoco de la hija que habían concebido juntos. Ninguno sabía de la existencia de la niña a su lado. Ellos lo habían decidido así.

* * *

Un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado de unos quince años aproximadamente caminaba galantemente por los patios interiores del colegio al que pertenecía. Avanzaba por la zona con techado para protegerse de la fuerte lluvia que caía, su mente sumida en la última carta de su madre.

Ella estaba realmente deprimida y él estaba preocupado. Ya no soportaba ver como su padre la estaba sumiendo cada vez más en esa depresión y tenía miedo que su madre tomara una decisión que él lamentara.

A lo lejos logró deslumbrar la imagen de una muchacha sentada en un banco. Estaba totalmente calada. Temblaba lentamente y tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella tratando de descubrir quién era mientras las gruesas gotas se filtraban entre sus ropas. Siguió avanzando, hipnotizado por la imagen de aquella mujer. La muchacha se percató de su presencia y levantó la vista del suelo, donde ésta reposaba hasta ese entonces. Su cabellera castaña le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y el flequillo a las cejas y sus ojos avellana estaban totalmente enrojecidos. Todo en ella estaba calado por la fría lluvia; excepto por los ojos que lo único que contenían eran lagrimas. El muchacho siguió avanzando hasta ella.

Se veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil llorando bajo la lluvia. Lucia tan pequeña sin las garrafales figuras de sus muchachos a ambos lados, escoltándola.

-¡Anda! Ríete... Debe ser muy divertido verme llorar ¿No? Ríete y luego ve y dile a todo el mundo que viste a la sangre-sucia sabelotodo Granger derramando lagrimas por los rincones- escupió con furia antes de que el muchacho se hubiera terminado de aproximar.

-No le voy a decir a nadie- aseguro el rubio sin siquiera inmutarse ante la fiereza de la castaña y siguió avanzando hasta quedar delante de ella.

La muchacha lo miró con sorpresa por unos instantes, luego endureció la mirada y ordenó.

-¡Vete!

-No me pienso ir, solo porque tú me lo digas.- dijo fríamente y se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto con la voz enternecida de pronto.

Hermione lo observó boquiabierta. Una vez recuperada de su asombro inicial, le miró con recelo pero al ver que él la observaba seriamente...

-Nos descubrieron. Tú bien lo sabes, estabas allí. Después de meses de convencer a todo el mundo de que vinieran a las reuniones. El ED estaba andando muy bien... ¿Sabes? Y tenían que arruinarlo tú, la vieja chiflada de Umbridge y el resto de las serpientes. Pero no los voy a culpar de todo. Porque la idiota de Marrieta abrió su inútil boca- Draco sonrió, era la primera vez que la veía decir improperios-. Una vez que sentía que estaba haciendo algo...

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?- pregunto incrédula-.

- Solo trato de hacer sentirte mejor. –la observó por unos instantes más y luego agregó -Pero eso no es lo único que te atormenta. Lo veo en tus ojos.

La muchacha desvió la mirada y una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por el rostro.

-No tengo porqué contarte.

-Tienes mucha razón. Yo no soy nadie para que me lo cuentes. Lo que pasa es que no puedo ver llorar a una mujer. Mi madre...mi madre-Hermione lo miro, aguardando con mutismo durante unos segundos pero luego estornudó-. ¿Qué tienes?- dijo agradecido por poder cambiar de tema. Sentía que había hablado de más. En realidad: había hablado de más.

-Es solo un resfrío. Esto me sucede por estar bajo la lluvia...- luego miró hacia el suelo y reparando en que él también estaba calado por la lluvia- deberíamos entrar...emm...Yo me voy a mi torre. Gracias- esto último dicho casi en un susurro.

Dicho esto se levantó y comenzó a avanzar pero Draco la detuvo por el brazo.

-Si necesitas hablar con alguien... Búscame.- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, por lo que la muchacha se sonrojo levemente. Pero luego asintió.

* * *

-Si mami esta allí, Charlotte... pero no va a venir- dijo con la voz quebrada-. Vamos a casa, oscurece.

Tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y meciéndose levemente desaparecieron dejando una viruta de humo tras ellos. Humo y ocho años de su vida.

_Los mejores ocho años de su vida._

Aunque le costara aceptarlo tendría que hacerlo. Ella no volvería. No podría.

Estos esuno de esos momentos en los que uno se suele preguntar si deseando mucho algo, lo que uno quiere podría hacerse realidad. Él la quería de vuelta. Quería sentirla, besarla, consentirla.

Era injusto. Siempre habían huido de todo. Logrando saltar obstáculos que los separaban. Siempre escondidos. Simulando, fingiendo. Volviéndose todo en una monotonía absurda y melodramática. Fingir que se odiaban cuando en realidad lo que querían era gritar a los cuatro vientos que se amaban. Pero no podía ser de otra manera.

Algo inexplicable los había consignado a ser polos opuestos. Como el sur y el norte. Montaña y mar. Ying y Yang. Cabeza y pies. Distintos pero necesarios mutuamente. Sin sur ¿De qué nos sirve el norte?

Diferían en todo. Desde lo físico, pasando por lo sentimental hasta llegar a lo social. A ella le sobraba amor, afecto, felicidad. A él le faltaba. El era adinerado, siempre había tenido todo lo que quería. En cambio ella carecía de todo aquello. Pero al igual que ese algo los había destinado a ser diferentes, les había marcado una vida juntos. Los había unido y ellos lo aceptaron sumisamente.

En el fondo querían que sucediera. Necesitaban amar a alguien y ese alguien resulto ser quienes ellos menos esperaban.

Recordó lo inocente de ella, lo cobarde de él. Recordó cuando ella lo llamo a escondidas y él le pidió que estuviera en la sala multipropósito a las siete. Cuando ella entro él ya estaba allí. Sentado elegantemente en un sillón de dos cuerpo color verde Slytherin. Apenas él se puso de pie, ella se abalanzo sobre él, desbordada en lagrimas. Su madre estaba mal. Estaba internada en un hospital Muggle y tenía cáncer. Lloró en su pecho de él hasta calmarse.

También conmemoró como se le había desbocado el corazón cuando se entero que los Mortifagos habían intentado matarla, matar a su castaña. Su padre había intentado matarla. También recordó con regocijo lo que habían vivido días antes de aquello.

* * *

-Hermione...-dijo un muchacho de cabello platinado. Miraba a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas con nerviosismo y ternura.

Se veían irradiados por solo unas débiles llamas de velas casi consumidas. Llevaban horas allí adentro, en la sala multipropósito. Habían estado hablando durante horas sobre incoherencias. El año estaba por terminar. Ya se aproximaban los MHB y Draco había comenzado por preguntarle algunas dudas sobre ciertos hechizos. Luego Hermione le había preguntado que había decidido seguir después del Colegio y el rubio guardó un triste silencio, la Gryffindor comprendió cada palabra callada; enseguida se apresuró a cambiar de tema totalmente abochornada. Luego habían hablado sobre la inútil rivalidad de las casas y discutieron. Y callaron.

-¿Si, Draco?- dijo removiéndose entre sus brazos.

Lo único que habían hecho hasta entonces era abrazarse. Los dos temían seguir avanzando. Les aterraban salir lastimados. Los dos compartían los mismos pensamientos pero no lo sabían. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del otro, les resultaba agradable. La necesitaban.

La tomó por el mentón delicadamente, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. A la sazón logro ver el perturbado sentimiento en la tormenta de su iris. La muchacha se asustó al verlo de esa manera pero cuando estaba a punto de mencionar alguna palabra de consuelo, Draco rozó con la pálida yema de su dedo, los labios de ella. Pudo sentir con cierto alivio como Hermione se estremecía ante ese contacto.

Continuo jugando alternadamente con la boca de la muchacha mientras ella permanecía con los parpados cerrados. Entonces Hermione sujeto la mano del Slytherin, la observo durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a depositar suave besos alrededor en el dorso, la palma y en los dedos. Entrelazó su morocha mano con la pálida de él y lo miro a los ojos. Su corazón palpitaba velozmente y el de él igual. Lo oía. Tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Bum- bum... bum-bum."

Esa era la danza impasible de sus corazones latiendo al mismo compas. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus bocas se unieron. Sus respiraciones acompañaron a sus núcleos en el firme rumbear. Se separaron luego de un conciso roce. Y se observaron, no había ni un asomo de arrepentimiento en ninguno de los dos.

-Draco...-murmuró juntando su frente con la de él pero sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de sus platinados ojos

-¿Si?- respondió de igual manera.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.-sonrió

Y él volvió a besarla. Esta vez profundizando más el beso. Recorriendo las paredes de su boca, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella. Mordiendo juguetonamente sus labios. Grabando en su mente cada espacio de su boca. Jurando que ese no sería el último beso que le daría.

* * *

"Aun te amo"

Pensó con amargura momentos antes de aterrizar con la niña en brazos sobre el césped húmedo por el rocío.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía un parque con juegos esparcidos por distintas zonas de él. Tres faroles iluminaban tenuemente toda la planicie.

Columpió débilmente a su hija una hamaca y pasados unos minutos la muchachita dijo:

-¿Donde está mami?

-Con la abuela Narcisa

-Ah! mamá fue a visitar a la abuela-exclamo emocionada la niña mirando el cielo-las estrellas me sonríen... ¿mamá está feliz?

Draco miró por unos segundos a su hija pero luego clavó su gris mirada en el firmamento. Éste ya estaba completamente salpicado de estrellas que brillaban excepcionalmente esa noche. Sonrió débilmente de lado.

-Si...Muy feliz porque sabe que tiene una pequeña muy linda y obediente. Y que apenas lleguemos a casa, se va a ir a dormir-dijo con un dejo de picardía en la voz.

-Pero, papi...-reprochó la niña.

-Nada de peros. Llegamos y directo a la cama.

-Bueno...pero quedémonos un rato mas, por favor- suplicó abrazándose al cuello de su padre.

-Muy bien, pero solo un momento más- dijo entre las risas que a la niña le producían las cosquillas que Draco le hacía.

Draco permaneció sentado el resto del tiempo en el que Charlotte jugaba. Se sentó en una banca a la derecha de un farol. Apoyó los brazos en el borde superior del respaldo de asiento y cruzó las piernas elegantemente. Mirando al vacío, lleno de recuerdos, sentimientos, penas.

Echo un vistazo a su izquierda. A ese hueco donde normalmente se ubicaba ella rodeando con sus manos la cintura de él y la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Ahora sólo estaba su sombra opacando su rrecuerdo. Observó detenidamente el cielo. Charly tenía razón, las estrellas brillaban más de lo corriente. ¿Y si enserio ella estaba feliz?

No podía creer eso. Era inverosímil. Le costaba creer que ella sonriera estando él tan triste. Ellos siempre habían compartido todo, tristezas y alegrías. Llantos y sonrisas. Y entonces otro recuerdo acudió a su mente clavándole una estaca con púas en el centro del corazón. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle, y las lágrimas amenazaron con abandonar sus ojos.

-Feliz- murmuró por lo bajo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, perdiéndose en el límite de su cuello y la camisa de seda negra.

* * *

Seguía sin entenderlo. No podía creer que estuviera enamorada de su enemigo. No lograba entender en qué momento había sucedido todo eso, como había terminado enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Posó sus dedos entre los labios y no pudo evitar recordar los besos que se daban. Lo apasionado que se besaban y un débil cosquilleo recorrió su estomago.

Se levantó de la cama y observó por la ventana; ya estaba anocheciendo. Unas débiles líneas violáceas, rosas y anaranjadas recorrían el horizonte mientras que en lo más alto se llegaba a ver un borroso boceto de la luna.

Se había pasado todo el día en su casa. En todo Londres se apreciaba un extraño frío a pesar de estar a mediados de julio. Sus amigas muggles habían planeado el ir a algún club a pasar la tarde pero las condiciones del clima habían cancelado todos sus planes. Dentro de unos días iría a lo de los Weasley así que no le importaba pasar unos días más recostada y sola. Sus padres habían viajado a Río de Janeiro pero ella había decidido no ir con ellos ya que prefería pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos además quería que su madre disfrutara todo lo más posible y ella arruinaría todo aquello preocupándose por sus Harry y Ron. Hacía ya más de una semana y media que estaba sola en casa.

Se volteó para dirigirse al baño, aun sumida en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba una ducha. Se desvistió lentamente dejando regadas todas las prendas a su paso. Lleno la tina y se recostó en ella. Puso música y se relajó. Comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba en la radio en ese momento. Era esa canción que tanto le gustaba a ambos: la cual relataba esa historia tan parecida a la suya... tan imposible como la suya.

Comenzó a sentir un golpeteo del lado de afuera del baño. Algo así como débiles pasos y el tintineo de llaves. Evitando hacer cualquier ruido, salió de la tina, retiró la varita del pantalón que había dejado en el suelo, se cubrió con la bata y salió sigilosamente del baño. La idea de que alguien haya entrado en la casa la aterrorizaba.

Salió de su habitación y con la varita en alto fue revisando todas las habitaciones de la casa. Bajo las escaleras y lo vio. Sentado elegantemente en el sofá de cuero, estaba él. Hermione atinó a sonreír pero al ver le expresión de los ojos grises apagó al instante su gesto.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó al instante.

-Quería verte- contestó su interlocutor de manera poco convincente.

-Draco, no me mientas.

-¿Estás sola?-pregunto levemente sorprendido.

-Sí, mis padres se fueron de segunda luna de miel y me quedo aquí hasta el miércoles. Me voy a la casa de Ron-respondió acercándose unos pasos más a Draco.

-Oh! Y la comadreja seguro va estar contento de verte... ¿no?-preguntó sin disimular sus celos.

-¡Vamos! Vos y yo sabemos a quién quiero- dijo sonrojándose tenuemente-. No me cambies de tema... Tú no viniste aquí solo a verme, te conozco.

-Siempre tienes que saberlo todo-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y Hermione pudo percibir el rastro seco de lagrimas. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro.

-Draco...Tú... ¿Tú estuviste llorando?

Él se limitó a sonreír tristemente de lado. Luego le tomó de las manos y las apoyó sobre su regazo.

-Te ves hermosa recién bañada- expuso pero al ver la mirada acusadora de ella, agregó-. Está bien. Prométeme algo ¿me vas a querer sea lo que sea que te diga?

-Está bien pero...

-Promételo

-Muy bien, lo prometo-accedió y lo besó sobre los labios. Fue un beso tierno y fugaz, pero lleno de amor y entrega.

-Déjame hablar hasta el final-la muchacha asintió en silencio, Draco respiro hondo -. Antes de que mi padre entrara en Azkaban, me había enviado una carta. Ésta no fue revisada pues apenas reconocí su letra me la metí apresuradamente en el bolsillo. Ya sabes, la B.I. era la que revisaba el correo. En la carta decía que en este verano iba ser reclutado para convertirme en mortífago- Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos en gesto de sorpresa-. Llegó el verano y yo confiaba en que dado que mi padre estaba en prisión, nadie vendría a llevarme con el señor oscuro, pero no fue así. Hace dos días vinieron Nott padre y mi tía, Bellatrix. Me llevaron delante él y... me encomendaron una misión-. Espero a ver la reacción de la castaña, ésta solo expresaba sorpresa y pena. Guardó mutismo durante unos instantes y luego bajando la mirada prosiguió- tengo que matar a Dumbledore- una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Hermione y un gritito de exasperación se escapó de su boca siendo amortiguado por sus manos-. Juraron que si no lo hacía...Matarían a mi madre. No tengo opción, Hermione. Mi madre es todo lo que tengo- agregó con la voz quebrada.

Hermione sólo atino a abrazarlo. Comenzó a deslizar su mano por la espalda de él de manera rítmica de arriba hacia abajo.

-Ya veremos qué hacer. Encontraremos alguna solución- murmuraba de manera poco convincente.

-Hermione, quiero que te alejes de mi por un tiempo-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Imagina lo que te harían si supieran lo nuestro. Yo... te amo... no soportaría que algo te sucediera.

-¿Realmente quieres que me aleje de ti?-preguntó dolida. Esperaba todo menos eso.

-¡Oh, Vamos! Sabes que no es así. Pero lo hago por tu bien. Si todo resulta bien, voy a volver a buscarte. Por favor...

-Está bien. Prométeme que volverás a buscarme.

-Lo más pronto posible. Si, lo prometo.

* * *

Sonrió. Cualquiera, incluso él, hubiera esperado que ella saltara horrorizada y le pidiera que saliera de su casa pero en cambio se había propuesto a ayudarlo y si él no se lo pedía ella iba a seguir a su lado, cueste lo que cueste.

Pero debía dejar de vivir en el pasado. Tenía una hija a la cual debía cuidar. Debía salir adelante. Aunque no podía dejar de recordar todo lo vivido. No podía, por más que tratara, olvidar ocho años de su historia. Seria olvidar un tercio de su vida. El mejor tercio de su vida.

-¡Charly! Vamos, ya es hora.

-Sí, papi. Pero vallamos caminando. No me gusta aparecerme.

-Ok, pero caminas. Nada de llevarte en brazos.

Charlotte comenzó a hacer muecas pero al ver que su padre hacia caso omiso a ellas optó por continuar avanzando sin más percances.

Parecía tan ajena a todo. A la muerte de su madre. Ella simplemente creía que se había ido a visitar las estrellas junto con su abuela, pero en realidad ya no regresaría. Un viento imaginario revolvió el hueco que había quedado en el núcleo de su corazón. Se sentía solo. Muy solo.

Aligeró el paso tratando de borrar tan fúnebres pensamientos de su mente. No podía pensar en ello, ellos se habían prometido que si les sucedía algo, seguirían adelante pase lo que pase. Todo por Charlotte. Ella no debía sufrir. No ella. Habían hecho mucho para lograr su felicidad. Darían su vida por ella. Era ese lazo que los unía... **_incluso en la muerte_**.

* * *

Era imposible que aquello prohibido sea tan adictivo. Se había jurado mantener distancia, pero no había podido. Les había ganado el deseo de besarse de nuevo. Entre las penumbras de un pasillo se habían desasido en caricias pasando a algo más profundo. Infiltrándose en lo más profundo de su ser. Volviéndose uno. En ese encuentro habían logrado traspasar el límite de sus cuerpos. Había caídos rendidos, no sin antes escuchar sus nombres en labios ajenos.

Sonaba tan bien.

Ella reposaba en su pecho entre ensoñaciones sintiendo la respiración del rubio en su cuello. Siempre que terminaban, permanecían en esa posición. Sin querer despegarse el uno del otro. Pero en ese momento había algo más preocupante rondando por la mente de Hermione.

-Draco que vamos a hacer. El plan con Dumbledore va muy bien. El fingirá su muerte y tú te convertirás en un espía de la orden... pero

-Nada. Mi promesa sigue en pie. Yo voy a volver y solo por una persona. Tú ya lo sabes...-manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Dos...-murmuro incorporándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-abriendo súbitamente los ojos.

-Vas a volver por dos personas...-le dijo con una media sonrisa picara-triste en el rostro.

-¿Como que por...-dijo el muchacho atónito ante la afirmación de la joven. Se apresuró a mirarle a los ojos y descifrando lo que ella quería decir dirigió su vista al vientre de la muchacha- dos? Hermione... ¿cuándo?

-Hace un mes que... bueno ya sabes...-confirmo sonrojándose un poco-. No quería decirte nada...

-¿Me lo ibas a ocultar?

-Bueno, yo no lo diría tan así, pero si...-al ver la mirada acusadora del muchacho, agregó-. Entiende, Draco, era para que no te sintieras más presionado.

-¿Presionado? Hermione...-dijo mirándola fría y calculadoramente- Hermione esto me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, me da más razones para luchar... mírame a los ojos- ordenó tomándola por el mentón-. Nada me hace más feliz. Te amo, Hermione sangre sucia sabelotodo ratón de biblioteca Granger.

-Yo también Draco hurón rubio oxigenado serpiente venenosa Malfoy... así y todo como eres... no cambies, por nadie.

-Cambie por ti...

-Entonces no lo hagas más.

* * *

Una lágrima silenciosa nació en sus ojos mercurio, recorrió su pálida mejilla y murió en sus rosados labios. Se limpió el rostro repitiéndose por enésima vez que debía mantenerse entero. Pero inevitable que sus ojos comenzaran a llorar.

Una lagrima, otra secundándola, todas ellas dando testimonio del dolor que sentía.

Evocaciones y mas remembranzas, lo estaban atormentando de sobremanera. Era imposible que su mente pudiera guardar tantos recuerdos y que ahora se los tirara en el rostro.

"_Viniste"_

Si, él había ido, como prometió. En busca de ambas. Ella se había ocupado en ocultar el progresivo crecimiento de su vientre en vano por lo que había tenido que mentir, decir que la pequeña Charlie era fruto de un amor pasajero de navidad.

Cuando él había ido a buscarla, Charlotte ya contaba con seis meses de edad. Seis meses en los que él no había estado para verla crecer.

Charlie y Draco llegaron a la casa en un corto lapso. El jardín estaba repleto de flores, las cuales habían sido cuidadas por Hermione.

Cuando aún estaba viva.

Ahora se veían marchitas. Habían perdido su brillo natural. Todo aquello que las caracterizaba como las flores más lindas del vecindario. Todo eso se había ido junto con ella.

Oh Merlín! Como la extrañaba.

Se fuerte.

Resiste.

"_Vayámonos lejos, no importa nada"_

"_Contigo a mi lado... Lograre la felicidad eterna"_

"_Draco, quiero un pedazo de luna"_

¡No, no, NOOO...!

Debía dejar todo ello.

-Draco...

Escuchó esas palabras tan cercanas que casi... parecían reales. Cerró los ojos y aun con ellos cerrados tomó a su hija entre brazos. Reprochándose por haberse vuelto tan débil, vulnerable.

-Draco

Repitió aquella dulce voz.

-Papá, mami volvió-dijo Charlie inocentemente-. Hola.

-Hola- respondió esa voz casi como un eco.

El ex-Slytherin permaneció con los ojos cerrados y logró percibir el aroma a vainilla.

"Recuerdos" se dijo.

Continúo caminando guiado por su tiempo en aquella casa. Escuchó pasos tras sí y se detuvo, recién entonces abrió los ojos sobresaltado por el aliento de aquel desconocido en su nuca.

Si venía a matarlo que lo hiciera. Pero que no se metiera con la niña.

-Draco- dijo esa voz a su espalda-. Estoy de vuelta.

-¿Y por qué demonios te tardaste tanto?-Murmuró, mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo y se volteaba lentamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Temía que todo aquello fuese una ilusión. Un simple juego de la mente.

A tanteadas, llegó al rostro de ese completo extraño. Tocó cada una de sus facciones disfrutando de ese tacto.

Creyendo que todo era real...

**Fin?**


End file.
